Membership Status Change Report
The second tab of the NCR, the Membership Status Change Report (also called the MSCR or MSC) should be completed by the Scribe and submitted to the Executive Director - central.office@thetatau.org (CCing Regional Directors, Regent and Faculty/Chapter Advisor) by the appropriate Deadlines. It includes: 1. "Members previously reported indebted who paid debt" * This section might be used in the case where a student graduated or applied for Premature Alumnus Status (also known as "Early Alumni" ) while still carrying an outstanding balance with the chapter (past dues or fees). * Premature Alumnus Status is not granted by the national office until their balance is 0; that is to say, your chapter will continue to be charged national dues for this individual each term until the individual's debt has been reported cleared on this form. 2. "Members resuming student member status since last Report" * This section is to denote students who have returned from temporary absences since the previous semester or quarter - a co-op or internship (more than 60 miles away), someone taking time off from school for financial or personal reasons, a brother granted Premature Alumnus Status who wishes to return to active membership, etc. * If your chapter tracks "active/inactive" status internally, based on attendance or participation, it is not necessary to report such a reactivation on this form unless the member was removed from active membership on a national level. 3. "Chapter Census: Class Ranking" * This is to help nationals (and your chapter) monitor and anticipate membership levels based on graduation year. Directly to the right of the Census table is a pie chart; it will appear blank with a bunch of garbled text initially, but once the numbers are filled out in the table it will auto-populate, showing a visual representation of the chapter make-up. * This is as much to help you as it is to inform Central Office. If you notice that a large percentage of brothers will be graduating within one or two semesters, it might be wise to focus the next semester or quarter's recruitment efforts on younger students to ensure that membership is distributed more evenly among the class rankings. For example, let's say 70% of your active members are graduating relatively soon (juniors and seniors graduating w/i 1 or 2 years, possibly grad students as well). In some chapters, first-semester brothers are not permitted to hold an Executive Council position (check your national/chapter bylaws for specifics requirements), as well as have extended term requirements (again, check your chapter bylaws). This means that if your pledge class is heavily loaded with juniors, they may only have their final year of school during which to hold office, which could lead to a power vacuum within the chapter leadership (not enough people willing/qualified to do a particular job). Making use of the Class Rankings information, you can anticipate major shifts in the membership and might be able to avoid such a situation. 4. Changes in Membership Status (main table) * This portion reports major departures from the active membership, such as graduation, requests for Premature Alumnus Status, students taking a leave of absence, or those who have transferred to another school. (NOTE: This section is NOT for reporting students on Co-Op for the term; that is tracked through the aptly-named Co-Op Report) * If unsure of the format or type of information required for each column, hovering over the small red triangle in each box will expand with more detailed instructions. * Note that Premature Alumnus Status is a request to the National Office, not a reported status change. If the brother's balance is not paid, the national office may not grant them early alumni status, thus your chapter would continue to be charged semiannual dues for the individual until their debt has been reported cleared on this form in the top section. Category:NCR